elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Gil-Var-Delle
Gil-Var-Delle or Gilverdale is a town located on the western edge of the Grahtwood region, in the province of Valenwood. Gil-Var-Delle is infamous throughout Valenwood, considered a cursed place ever since Molag Bal destroyed the city many years ago. By game *Gil-Var-Delle (Online) Description Geography Gil-Var-Delle is one of the bigger settlements in the province of Valenwood, being built from the large trees that inhabit the province. Gil-Var-Delle itself is located west of the city of Elden Root and the Falinesti Winter Site, and north of the city of Southpoint. The ruins of Gil-Var-Delle are vast and is an utter wasteland when compared to the lush greens of the Tarlain Heights. Some paths cut through the ground, where bones and soddy water lurk, as well as, lowlife creatures of Coldharbour such as the Daedrat or Hoarvor. The upper grounds of Gil-Var-Delle have roots jutting out of the ground, as well as, ritual stones from Necromancer groups. Southwest of Gil-Var-Delle is a large pit infested with Harvesters and Daedroths. History First Era In 1E 2920, sometime around the Four Score War, the King of Senchal was named Dro'Zel, who was infamous for being the Mad King of Senchal and having the mentality of a child. One fateful day, Dro'Zel was visited by a bard from Gil-Var-Delle, who told a story of Polydor and Eloisa and the story of Heart's Day, which had a grim ending. This ending left Dro'Zel furious and devastated that the Bard told him such a sad tale. Through dark magic, Dro'Zel summoned Molag Bal and ordered him to destroy the city of Gilverdale. Molag Bal arrived into Gil-Var-Delle through a powerful red mist, which engulfed the buildings throughout the township. The town of Gil-Var-Delle was left ablaze and in utter ruins. Unfortunately, some people believed that the situation in Gil-Var-Delle was a hoax and that Molag Bal did not destroy the town, but a large fire burned it to the ground. The Devouring of Gil-Var-Delle brought interest to Sotha Sil and Almalexia of the Tribunal. This event led them to the Isle of Artaeum and the Dreaming Cave to discuss with the Daedric Prince about future endeavors such as the one in Gil-Var-Delle. This pact would last for quite sometime until 2E 583.2920, vol 02 - Sun's Dawn2920, vol 04 - Rain's HandThe Devouring of Gil-Var-Delle Second Era During the Interregnum in 2E 578, the Order of the Black Worm began to inhabit the ruins of Gil-Var-Delle and establish their ritual sites throughout the wasteland. Mannimarco had made Gil-Var-Delle the base of operations for the Worm Cult in Valenwood and had at one point, captured the Bravilian scholar named Flaccus Terentius. Around the same time, the Planemeld had ravaged the province of Cyrodiil, and the besieged the city of Bravil with his massive army of Daedra. Mannimarco had already expanded his followers throughout the provinces of Tamriel, ranging from the city of Markarth to the Grand Imperial City. Terentius had unfortunately died in a ruined house in Gil-Var-Delle, where his notes were discovered by a courier from the Fourth Legion, who then passed the notes to Abnur Tharn in Cyrodiil.The (Improved) Emperor's Guide to Tamriel: ValenwoodThe (Improved) Emperor's Guide to Tamriel: Afterword In 2E 582, the High Ordinators of Mournhold were sent to the ruins of Gil-Var-Delle to force the Worm Cult out of the area and to diminish Molag Bal's influence. High Ordinator Danys was sent to Gil-Var-Delle by Almalexia herself to deal with the situation. Danys was in a dire situation and needed help with the situation in ruins, luckily he met a warrior known as the Vestige, and both ended the Worm Cult's scheme in the ruins of Gil-Var-Delle. There was a weaker version of a Dark Anchor situated in the middle of Gil-Var-Delle that was used to bring an army from Coldharbour. The Vestige defeated the Harvester guarding the Dolmen, and destroyed the Dark Anchor, relieving the area of the Cult. Danys would return to Mournhold with the mission to Gil-Var-Delle complete.Events in The Wakening Dark Appearances * * * * ru:Гильвердейл Category:Cities in Valenwood Category:Lore: Valenwood Locations